


novelty.

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. takao is an idol. midorima is not a fan, he just needed to buy his single for a lucky item, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	novelty.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haatomune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatomune/gifts).



            The latest lucky item dictated by Oha Asa sent Midorima in the search of a signed copy of a male idol's single, and as it happened he knew that the massive record store in his neighbourhood was hosting the latest and greatest of the young and marketable rising stars.  This idol was going around promoting his new single and the store was running an autograph session.  So he went and lined up amongst the throngs of girls, all of whom had dressed to the nines.  With few exceptions, all of them were currently squealing the gamut from "Takao-sama!" to "Kazu-chan!"  Throughout the entire wait Midorima stood his ground stoically, not letting the whispers hissing around him, questioning his presence, distract him from his quest.

            After a few arduous hours of enduring the wait, the idol named Takao Kazunari arrived on the scene, to the explosive cheers of his fans.  Midorima wished that he had brought earplugs in preparation.  Thankfully, the line began inching its way forward, and finally it was Midorima's turn to greet the celebrity.

            This Takao Kazunari was dressed well enough, clean-cut and cool, an image no doubt the creation of a seasoned team of stylists and managers.  Takao was youthful and energetic, and handsome enough, though he wasn't a god on mortal legs, so Midorima didn't see the reason for all the fuss.  Midorima handed the idol his newly purchased copy of the single, paid for just a few steps earlier in the line, and said a simple "Hello."

            Takao looked up, smiling, calibrated to charm.  "Hi!  Thanks for coming."  He popped open the CD, uncapping his marker.  "A male fan, huh?  I didn't expect that so soon into my career."  He winked at Midorima.  "Who should I make this out to?"

            "I'm not a fan," Midorima said, curtly.

            Takao raised an eyebrow, smile still painted securely on.  "Ah, is that so.  Present for your girlfriend?"

            Midorima ignored the flurry of muttering from the girls behind him, no doubt incited by his comment.  "No," he said.  "A signed copy of a male idol's single is Oha Asa's lucky item for today, and your record matches the criteria."

            Takao started laughing, almost uncontrollably, though he caught himself long enough to ask, "Sorry, what'd you say your name was?"

            He hadn't given his name to begin with, but Midorima told him anyway.  "Midorima Shintarou," he said.  And because he was raised with manners, he said "Thank you," once Takao finished scrawling his loopy signature on the CD and passed it back to him.

            That night, after thoroughly cleansing his mind of the day’s ordeal, Midorima glanced at the CD, and figured that since he'd purchased it, he might as well listen to it.  He frowned when he opened the case, reading the signature: "All my love~ to Shin-chan".  He slipped the CD into the player nonetheless, and slid headphones on.

            It was peppy and catchy as he'd expected, but what surprised Midorima was that he didn't find it unpleasant.  In fact, he rather enjoyed it.  He didn't listen to a lot of pop music, finding the melodic lines wooden and the harmonies far too simplistic and predictable for his liking.  Takao's song was not exempt from the faults of pop music composition, but he had a good voice and he carried the melody with strength and sincerity.  Midorima found his attention held by the way Takao's voice made him overlook the banality of the song.  There was either talent shining through, or Takao just had a really good vocal trainer.

            A few days passed and Midorima found himself distracted by the memory of the idol's single, to the detriment of his own musical studies.  He was classically trained, diligent in his practice of the piano and the violin.  His parents had encouraged this particular extracurricular activity, so long as it did not interfere with his academic studies. 

            Midorima was also secretly interested in composition, and he knew that anyone with an understanding for his character would find it unbelievable that he enjoyed such pursuits, as he known for his preference for clear-cut, definitive answers.  It was the fluidity of melody and harmony that drew his interest, the juxtaposition of two voices against each other, in cooperation but not unison.

            So, frustrated that his usual practicing elicited none of the results he was accustomed to hearing, Midorima found his mind wandering back Takao's song.  He ended up listening to the CD again that night, and, still unable to get his thoughts away from Takao's music, went out to buy the idol's debut album the next day.  Soon thereafter Midorima found himself transcribing and arranging Takao's music for piano, and violin, and even for the orchestra.  In moments where he tired of Mozart and Beethoven, Midorima unwound by playing one of Takao's songs.

            Some time passed, and not too long after Takao Kazunari released his second album, he announced that he would be going on hiatus, to spend some time living a regular teenager's life.  At the back of his mind Midorima felt a degree of disappointment, but quashed the feeling immediately.  He would just have to find another modern musician to engage his interest, Midorima decided.  And, having resolved to put the idol out of his mind, it was entirely to his surprise when he started the new school year to find that Takao had transferred into his school, into the same class.

            The days following were very noisy indeed, with a significant chunk of their school's female population clamouring to peek into their classroom during break times and after school, hoping to get a chance to speak with the idol who had risen to the top of the charts just a year ago.  Midorima snuck off during these times, making a beeline for the music room as soon as the last bell rang.  It was nearly always mercifully deserted, and Midorima could spend some time recuperating from the insanity that transformed his classroom, all thanks to that Takao.

            One day, alone with the piano in the music room, Midorima’s practice was interrupted by a stranger invading his room.  The intruder glanced around and locked the door behind him, and it was only then that Midorima realized that it was Takao.  He stopped playing and blinked, debating on an appropriate reaction.

            Takao brought a finger to his lips, still peeking through the small window in the door.  "Shh," he said.  "Don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?"  He turned around and saw Midorima, before his eyes lit up.  "Oh, hey!  It's you!"

            "I don't believe we've met before," Midorima lied, as he gathered up his sheet music.

            "Naw, we did!"  Takao said.  "I never forgot you, y'know?  Midorima Shintarou, my first male fan.  Remember?"

            "I wasn't a fan," Midorima said, feeling hot patches rise on his cheeks.

            "Past tense?"  Takao winked, then held up his hands when Midorima abruptly rose from the piano.  "Whoa, easy there.  Forget I said it.  Sit down."  He walked over, as Midorima sat down again, uncomfortable.  "Hey, so that song you were playing right as I came in.  That sounded like one of my songs.  Did you arrange it?"

            "I might have found sheet music and played it out of boredom," Midorima muttered.

            "I know someone has to have arranged it, because we never released official sheet music versions of my songs."  Takao grinned, leaning up close.  "That sounded even better than the original!  Hey, you arranged it, didn't you?"

            "So what if I did!"  Midorima said, cornered.

            "Calm down, buddy.  I'm just saying I liked it.  Hey, does that you mean you do composition?"

            "It doesn't necessarily follow that I compose just because I transcribe and arrange."

            "But do you?  Compose, I mean."  Takao asked, unfazed.

            "...I have, on occasion," Midorima said, finally.

            "Awesome!"  Takao said.  "Play me something original sometime, okay?  Oh, and," Takao said, winking again, "maybe you can write a song for me sometime, Shin-chan."

            "I refuse," Midorima said, ready to leave for real this time, but not before Takao interrupted his departure.

            "Oh, looks like the crowds have thinned out somewhat," Takao said, pushing the door open a crack.  He peeked out into the hallway.  "I better go before someone sees me and finds out where I live."  He waves.  "Think about what I said, okay, Shin-chan?"

            Midorima sat there for a little while, dumbfounded, playing the events over in his head, before he realized what Takao called him and yelled, "And don't call me Shin-chan!"  But it was too late; Takao was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> first completed/posted on tumblr: jan 10, 2013  
> first revised: may 18, 2013


End file.
